Making My Destiny (A Zutara Fanfic)
by Moonlight1blue
Summary: "Honor. All of those things I'd thought I would have if I captured the Avatar. That was my reason for going on, my destiny." Zuko thinks the only way to regain his honor is to capture the Avatar, but when something happens, he starts to question his 'Destiny' and how set in stone it truly is.
1. The Waterbending Scroll, pt 1

**Heyooo! It's been a while since I wrote an Avatar fanfic, much less a Zutara one! *Cough* *Cough* ;) **

**I'm looking forward to writing this story because I LOVE Zutara and it's so fun to write!  
I had trouble starting it, though, because I used all my good ideas in my last Zutara fic. But don't worry, I finally have some more! First off I decided to do this one in Zuko's P.O.V (And it will be like that the whole time! o.o) Because I didn't do much of that before and I think it'll be something new to try out! Anyways, this is just the beginning and I may or may not continue depending on the reaction I get from you guys! If you like it I certainly will continue, but if not, meh, there's plenty of other fics I can write. hehe. :p If I do continue, I plan to make to somewhat follow the plot and add in my own things, which is my favorite way to write Zutara fics because I feel like they have so much chemistry anyways that there's TONS of opportunities to write it in . XD **

**ANYWAYS this chapter is starting off in episode 9, and the next one will be the rest of that episode. I plan on doing a chapter an episode if I can, and following the whole series. (Which will be very hard because I don't own the DVD's yet. But my memories pretty good... c:)**

**They will follow the plot, but not strictly. It was also veer off at a certain point, but that's later to come. ;)**

Honor. All of those things I'd thought I would have if I captured the Avatar. That was my reason for going on, my destiny. I will gain everything I need once I do this. My throne, my family, my honor. My father will finally accept me as his son once again.

At least, that's what I continued to tell myself. I wouldn't let myself lose to the Avatar and his peasant friends. I'd split up with my Uncle and set off on my own for the day, telling him I needed to take a walk and have some time to think. Somehow I've managed to track the Avatar, something I'm particularly good at. I watched them from the shadows as they stood around a large river, the water fall flowing down quickly. My guess was the water bender was going to train the Avatar, although she wasn't nearly skilled enough at her level. Since they were heading to the North Pole, I assumed that she was only teaching him while they were on their way.

They were all staring at the water fall, the boy with a boomerang didn't look so impressed, but the girl and the Avatar had huge grins on their faces as if they'd never seen something so amazing. And honestly, they really probably haven't, seeing as the baldy was frozen for so long and the peasant girl has always been surrounded by ice. I _almost _pitied them.

"Nice puddle," the boomerang boy said.

Neither the Avatar nor the girl replied, they only kept grinning in amazement.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and my stomach was rumbling. When was the last time I'd eaten? I don't remember, honestly food is not my first priority and neither is sleep.

The giant sky bison flew around and flopped into the water, sending it splashing everywhere. I could see that nothing interesting was happening right now and probably wouldn't, so I decided to go back to the ship and eat something. Knowing Uncle, he had the crew prepare something so there was food when I returned.

I walked quietly and slowly back through the tiny woods I was passing through. It was fairly warm out, but I was used to it. I didn't mind the sun; it reminded me of back home at the Fire Nation. It was always warm there, and it gave me a very nostalgic memory of my mother telling me stories about how the sun spirit blessed the Fire Nation with its warmth so we could be strong benders. Of course, that was all just fiction. Her stories weren't true, but they did comfort me whenever Azula and I weren't getting along too well, or whenever I felt I was lacking in my bending skills.

"But mom," I asked aloud. "If the sun gives us strength, why am I so weak? Does the sun dislike me? What did I ever do to it?"

I looked up towards the sky, but my view was blocked by trees. "What did I do to you?!" I asked angrily to a non-visible sun. "Why did you leave me in the dark? Was I not enough for you? Do you not love me?" Maybe it wasn't the sun that I was speaking to at all.

Suddenly, I realized how ridiculous I was and growled, slamming a flaming fist into a tree. I heard it crack, or maybe it was my hand. The throbbing sensation in my hand suggested the latter. I made a 'tsk' sound and wiped my bleeding hand off.

"I'll show you," I growled lowly, "I'll show you all that's I'm stronger than you ever imagined."


	2. The Waterbending Scroll, pt 2

**WOAH TWO UPDATES IN ONE NIGHT?! Ha-ha, anyways, this chapter is like FIVE PAGES LONG. WOAH. I worked hard to add some more Zuko into the story than there was in the episode, so I hope I did it justice. =w=**

Back on the ship, another crew member and I were practicing fire bending. I grunted and shot flames at him three times before the ship began to change directions. We both slammed into the wall of the ship and I narrowed my eyes. Why were we changing course? I knew where the Avatar was, and we couldn't change course now! We had to make our way to where they were headed and capture them!  
"Someone's changing our course," I stated. I angrily made my way to see what was going on and saw one of the crew members changing course.

"What's the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!" I shouted, my hands balling into fists.

"Actually, someone did," I turned around quickly and glared at my Uncle who'd just spoken. "I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko."

My eyes widened a bit. Had they spotted the Avatar leaving their river? I would've seen, though… "Is it something to do with the Avatar?"

Uncle looked at me and said, "No, even more urgent. It seems I lost my lotus tile,"

He put his hand on his forehead and shook his head, then removed it and proceeded to move a tile in his pai sho game.

I stared at him for a few moments. Was he serious? "Lotus tile?" I asked.

"For my pai sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ," he explained.

Spirits, he really was serious. Uncle didn't joke about his pai sho game.

"You changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?" I asked, angry and confused. What's so important about a stupid tile? I have honor to gain here, and we're wasting time!

"See, you like most people underestimate it's value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at port of call. Hopefully, they will have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life."

I gritted my teeth and angrily blew fire up at the ceiling. How much more ridiculous could my Uncle get? I mean, a stupid _lotus tile? _He probably didn't even lose it!

"I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew." He said with a smile before I stormed out of the room.

I made my way back to my room and walked inside, slamming the door behind me. We had to change course for a lotus tile. A stupid, tiny, meaningless lotus tile. I was so angry, I seriously considered setting my room on fire in a fit of rage, but my rational side said that it wasn't a great idea. Instead, I decided to lie down and get some sleep. I was very sleep deprived for no reason whatsoever and it really bugged me.

"Prince Zuko," my eyes opened and immediately shut. I hadn't gotten much sleep, and my head was throbbing. On top of that, I was still angry that we had to change course.

I rolled over onto my back and rubbed my eyes. "What do you want, Uncle?" I asked groggily.

"Why don't you come with me to the port? It will be better for you than lying around in bed all night anyways. Besides, you might just see something that you want to buy," he offered.

I sighed and sat up. "Fine," was all I responded with. "Let's go already, then."

We walked to the port which was close by and Uncle decided he had to look at _every _shop. "I should've stayed behind on the ship," I muttered to myself as I stood against the wall of a shop while he searched for his lotus tile.

People walked by me, paying no heed to what was going on around them. I wondered how they happily lived their lives, it seemed so foreign to me. Perhaps I'd once felt that way, but if I had it was so long ago that I can't remember. I realized how numb I was to my past. It's almost as if I was trying to forget it whilst repairing it.

After a while, I found Uncle. "I've checked all the shops on this pier, not a lotus tile in the entire market place!" he reported.

"Well it's good to know that this trip was a complete waste for _everyone_!" I shouted.

"Quite the contrary. I always say, the only thing better than finding something you are looking for is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!" He argued happily as a load of crew members carried all his new belongings.

I swear to Koh, Uncle, you are _driving me i-n-s-a-n-e_!

"You bought a tsungi horn?" I asked, noticing one of his odd purchases.

"For music night on the ship," he explained.

We had a music night?

"Now, if only we had some woodwinds," he continued.

He looked around and saw something. Pointing at a ship, he exclaimed, "Oh, this place looks promising!"

I sighed and followed him in, this time just to make sure he didn't buy anything stupid in here. We walked around and he looked at all the weird stuff they had. Uncle walked up to an odd looking monkey statue that had glowing red eyes. I'm pretty sure it was possessed or something.

"Ohh," he whispered, "this is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the gallery?" he gushed.

I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking. No way was I taking that possessed monkey thing on my ship.

"We lost that water tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with," someone said, and that immediately caught my attention. I knew exactly who they were talking about, and darn if I was going to let this opportunity slide.

I turned to look at the pirate. "This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" I asked.

The pirate man looked at me, and noticing a chance for money in any kind of way, he raised an eyebrow. "He may have. You lookin' for him?" he asked.

"I might be. Why are you talking about him? Did he do something?" I pushed, eager for more details.

He shrugged, then decided something mentally. "I dunno about him, but the little girl he was traveling with stole my water bending scroll. That scroll was worth a loooott of money, too," he explained.

I smirked and took a step towards him. "I think I have a proposition for you, if you're interested."

The man looked at me, and realized he was going to benefit from this somehow or another. "Go on."

"We'll help you track down the thieves, and you can get your scroll back," I told him.

"Hmm… what'll you get outta this? No way are you just interested in helpin' me get it back because they stole it," he said.

I shrugged, just the tiniest movement of my shoulders. "What I want won't affect you at all. We're both in the position where it would benefit each other to work together, so that's probably what we should do. We'll find them quicker if there's more of us searching."

He grinned and held out his hand. "Looks like we've got a deal," he declared.

I reached out and shook his hand. "Looks like we do."

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" The pirate asked.

Really, could he be any dumber? "They stole a water bending scroll, right?" I asked.

He 'mmm-hmmm'd', meaning yes.

"Then, they'll be by the water," I replied as if that should be obvious.

The pirate reached into his pocket and pulled out a small telescope, looking through it for land. "We should be there pret-ttty soon," he stated, putting much emphasis on the 't'.

When we had almost reached land, the pirate and I we discussing what we should do.

"Ugh, shoot! Come on water, work with me here! Okay, what if I just-ow! Stupid scroll…!" A girl's voice angrily shouted. We glanced at each other and I nodded to tell him we should make our move.

"Okay Katara, shift your weight through the stance," we heard, louder this time. There was a splashing sound, probably a failed attempt at her pathetic bending.

We quickly got off the ship and surrounded her, and she knew we were here as she ran to peek though some bushes and saw the ship, but by that time we'd already made our move. She backed up and turned to run away, but a pirate grabbed her.

"No, let go of me!" She shouted desperately. The girl managed to bend water and smack the pirate in the face so he let go.

At that moment, I stepped in and grabbed her by the wrists. I pulled her towards me and glared at her. She stared back at my, her wide blue eyes willed with fright. Yeah, I guess we were pretty scary ambushing her like this.

"I'll save you from the pirates," I told her mockingly. I was, in fact, not going to save her from the pirates.

We brought her to a tree and tied her up, although we didn't do it easily. She definitely was a fighter and gave us a hard time.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother," I threatened, implying immense pain for the two of them if she didn't explain.

Instead of complying, she yelled, "Go jump in a river!"

How immature. "Try to understand, I need to capture him to restore something I've lost. _My honor_," I circled around the tree and grabbed something out of my pocket, "perhaps in return I can restore something you lost."

I help up a blue betrothal necklace and held it up to her neck. "My mother's necklace! How did you get this?!" she demanded to know.

"I didn't _steal it_, if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where he is." I repeated.

"No!" She refused.

I was about to continue before the pirate cut in. "Enough of this necklace garbage, you promised me my scroll!" he shouted.

Someone really needed to lose their attitude, or control their temper. I took the scroll out and held it up. "I wonder how much this is worth?" I made a flame above the scroll, daring to set it on fire. They all gasped and widened their eyes. "A lot, apparently… now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back, and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here!" I ordered. They all scurried off to find the Avatar.

"Why- why are you doing this?" The girl asked me.

I simply turned away from her and said, "It's what I have to do to restore my honor."

She made a sound that sounded like a laugh. I turned back to her and glared. "What's so funny?!"

"It's nothing, really. I was just thinking about how pathetic that is," she said.

"You're calling me pathetic? You're the one tied to a tree," I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes, "I mean you're way of thinking. I guess it's a Fire Nation thing."

"My way of thinking?" I asked.

"No, that time I meant being pathetic."

I seriously considered fire bending that smug look off her face.

A while later, the pirates returned with the water tribe boy and the Avatar. "Nice work," I commented.

"Aang, this is all my fault!" the girl admitted.

The Avatar looked at her kindly. "No, it isn't," he assured her.

"Yeah, it kind of is," Uncle chimed in. He had a point.

I turned to the pirate. "Give me the boy," I demanded.

"You give _me _the scroll!" he shot back.

"You're really going to hand of the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?" The peasant boy asked.

I knew what he was trying to do, and I wasn't going to let it work! "Don't listen to him; he's trying to turn us against each other!" I shouted.

He ignored me and turned to look at the Avatar. "Your friend is the Avatar?" He questioned.

"Sure is! And I bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than your fancy scroll!" He answered.

I growled, "Shut your mouth, you Water Tribe peasant!"

"Yeah, Sokka, you should really shut your mouth," the Avatar whispered. What, was I less scary than the pirates?

"I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense! Think how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar… you guys would be set for life!" the peasant boy said.

The pirate grinned and looked at me, "Keep the scroll. I can buy a hundred with the money we'll get for the kid."

How dare him! He's going to pay for this! "You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" I promised, anger bubbling up inside me. Me and two other soldiers blaster fire at the pirates, but they escape. Somewhere along the lines a smoke bomb was thrown, and when we tried to capture the peasant and the Avatar we were stopped by those stupid pirates.

We were all scattered around fighting, and the peasant boy and the Avatar were talking to each other about how to escape. _I won't let them! _

I thought that, but just then the pirate and I began to fight. Uncle intervened and broke us up. "Are you too busy fighting that you cannot see your own ship has set sail?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!" I shouted.

"It's not a proverb!" He replied, pointing and the hijacked ship.

"Bleeding hog monkeys!" The pirate shouted, and I, in a fit of anger, laughed at his stupidity.

Until I realized they'd hijacked my own ships. "Hey!" I yelled, "That's my ship!"

I ran after them. "Come on Uncle!" I ordered, and he turned to run after me.

Really, could this day get any worse?


End file.
